warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wehttam Sturmschutz
The Wehttam Sturmschutz are the feared and venerable Imperial Guard regiments that hail from the ancient fortress world of Wehttam. Located in the infamous Gothic Sector, Wehttam has stood for millennia as a bastion against the enemies of the Imperium with the most hated being the forces of the ruinous powers. The people of this ancient and harsh landscape are ones who endure with the Wehttam people fighting the environment and hostile enemies to survive and thrive on their sacred fatherland. The long bloody history of these people have created and instilled a warrior spirit that is held as sacred as the deities whom they worship and honor. The Wehttam Sturmschutz are the soldiers whose iron will and battle hardened experience have become the ones to maintain these honored traditions. Those that serve in the sturmschutz these qualities are the most valued Loyalty, Discipline, Initiative, Fortitude, Honor, Bravery, Determination, Integrity and Austerity. The sturmschutz have since the time of the great crusade honored the call to military service fighting on the harshest and bloodiest battlefields across the Imperium. These ferocious and dedicated soldiers have forged a fearsome reputation in campaigns throughout the millennia becoming the spearhead in battles throughout the 41st Millennium against the enemies of the Imperium of Man. Formation The first regiments of the Wehttam Sturmschutz were organized when the homeworld of the Wehttam volk was ascended into an Imperial bastion at the onset of the Great Crusade. These regiments in this first founding were marshaled with disciplined and veteran soldiers of the Wehttam Försvarsmacht establishing the basis for a hallowed tradition carried fourth to this day. The mass of troops assembled for imperial service would fight in the great campaign as auxiliaries in the battlegroups of three Space Marine Legions. The sturmschutz would see action in some of the bloodiest battles of the campaign earning a fearsome reputation as the determination and prowess of the stumrschutz in combat earned them respect and honor across the Imperium even amongst the ranks of the Space Marines. Homeworld Wehttam is a ancient fortress world with the landscape marked with countless defenses and emplacements with the most well known being the gothic castles and cities fortresses that have protected the Wehttam volke for millennia. Wehttam is a harsh landscape that is a rugged and dangerous as majestic to behold with terrain ranging between vast mountains to thick wooded forests with lethal predators stalking around its this intrinsic nature that reflects on the volke themselves with their name Wehttam means ones who endure. The harshness of the land coupled with the Wehttam method of warfare has led to the volke being trained young on how to hunt, survive and to make war against their opposition. Upon their fourteenth year each volke either volunteers or is conscripted into the försvarsmacht for military service which lasts until their eighteenth year upon which volunteers can be selected for service in the Sturmschutz. Wehttam volke due to their upbringing and the location of their homeworld have been noted to possess several features unique to them these are their dense bone structures, tall stature and piercing blue eyes which have a striking cobalt hue to them. Their eyes in particular have been used to intimidate enemies with their gas masks having filters which make their eyes glow thus giving sturmschutz a soulless look in battle. Recruitment Since the first regiments formed for service in the Great Crusade the Wehttam Sturmschutz has continued organize regiments from amongst the experienced soldiers of the Wehttam Defense Forces. In this hallowed tradition all candidates for the selection process are volunteers as conscription has been suspended since "The Insurrection" with those that complete selection are allowed to enter instruction for Imperial Service. In Instruction the candidates receive ten weeks of advanced training and preparation in order to prepare candidates for the hardships of combat in the Imperial Guard. These soldiers are instructed from battle hardened veterans with some having served in dozens of campaigns across the battlefields of the 41st Millennium. With this advanced preparation granting the sturmschutz an advantage in comparison to most imperial guard soldiers whom receive minimal preparation prior to combat. Though such training is required in order to forge the most Stalwart and professional fighting force in the Imperial Guard the Wehttam sturmschutz are an elite brotherhood of soldiers whom have sought the defense of the Fatherland and the Emperor since the founding the Imperium. Wehttam sturmschutz regiments compared to most Imperial Guard regiments are sent to the front in deployments with an average deployment consisting of 40 to 48 regiments. The regiments in the front are unless the situation demands otherwise deployed to these warzones for an average of three year terms prior to returning to Wehttam. Once returned to Wehttam the regiment will be reorganized, refitted and receive new replacements and will have added training instruction before the regiments will be sent to another warzone. This deployment method insures that there will regiments available to be sent to war zones in dire emergencies and that there is an elite fighting force ready to defend Wehttam should their homeworld be attacked. Regimental History The Great Crusade ' The Wehttam Sturmschutz were first called to service in order to fight in the Great Crusade in the Imperial Army and served as a part of battlegroups in three Space Marine Fleets. The sturmschutz would become embattled in some of the bloodiest fighting in the campaign lending their unique combat expertise to their Imperial allies in the quest to forge the Imperium of Man. The sacrifices and determination of the Wehttam volke earned them a fearsome reputation which was even respected by the ranks of Space Marines forging a bond of brotherhood with the Space Wolves commanded by Leman Russ a comradeship that lasts as the two peoples still fight side by side. '''Battle of Terra ' The Battle of Terra would be one of the defining moments of the sturmschutz as a fighting force consisted twenty eight regiments would be there to answer the call to defend the sacred Imperial Throneworld. led by their founder and commander Saint Michael the Archangel the sons and daughters of Wehttam participated in some of the fiercest and bloodiest of the combat holding steadfast with other imperial forces in the defense of the Eternity Gate. There the 134th sturmschutz regiment would be decimated with the all soldiers of the regiment sacrificing their lives to ensure that the ruinous powers would not succeed. In the wake of the battle the survivors of the Sturmschutz that served in the battle would be organized into the first cadre of the Kyzer Sturm Garde Korps an elite formation within the sturmschutz to serve as a fighting bodyguard for Saint Michael the Archangel. '''Wehttam Insurrection The dark times that surrounded and threatened to collapse the Imperium of Man in the 36th millennium known as the Age of Apostasy were a series of events fueled through machinations of the forces that led the Imperium. The resulting chaos and bloodshed that occured was the consequences of these actions and one that plunged the entire Imperium into darkness even the vaunted fortress world of Wehttam could not escape the carnage and chaos cults long thought destroyed reemerged to seize power in the aftermath. Wehttam was a planet in which the Monarchy retained absolute power on both the citizens and the great houses which maintained the rule of the Kyzers. In the millennia since the founding of the first dynasty power would pass through families, change hands on the vote of the house electors or be seized in battle by rival houses seeking dominance over the land. In the early years of the 36th Millennium the Wehttam monarchy laid in the hands of the feared and despised House of Beilfsburg which had seized power in the waning years of the 34th millennium. However with mass forces of Wehttam soldaten marshalled in battles across countless worlds several rival houses emerged to dispose of the Beilfsburgs in their quest to assume the throne. With blood and battle being raged between the ruling houses of the monarchy several long dead chaos cults whose loyalty was devoted to the blood god Khorne reemerged with intent to plunged the war torn world into an eternal place of bloodshed. These forces recruited masses of weary and tired volke to their cause of carnage though the most notable of these heretics were dozens of traitor regiments of the Wehttam Sturmschutz whom betrayed their sacred oath and fell to the ruinous powers. led in a single minded horde the heretic forces swept through the land in their quest to burn the ancient city fortress of Berun to ashes. 7th Black Crusade ''' In the 37th millennium the regiments of the sturmschutz were serving on countless fronts to maintain the borders of Imperial space against the numerous threats that were emerging across the galaxy. The massive force of soldiers required of the Wehttam Volke forced ever greater numbers of the Försvarsmacht to be marshalled into the sturmschutz for imperial service. This had the effect of making the ancient fortress world undermanned and for the first time in its long history at its weakest state and thus with this knowledge in the beginning of the Ghost War a Chaos splinter fleet arrived to invade. In the aftermath of the fighting against the ruinous powers and the successful defense their fatherland the leaders of the Wehttam military forces decided to reorganize their formations and make changes to prevent another such invasion. In this reorganization the current deployment method was created and the sturmschutz saw an increase from the standard force of 171 regiments to a massive 440 regiments. The expanse of the battlefields in the 41st millennium with Spinward Front and the devastating 13th Black Crusade led to a further second expansion of the Wehttam Sturmschutz and the greatest in its existence. The war machine and resources of the Wehttam homeworld were marshalled as never before with the Wehttam leadership now reporting a staggering force of 708 regiments in their records Notable Campaigns * The Great Crusade (798.M30-005.M31) * The Horus Heresy (005.M31-014.M31) * The Battle of Terra (014.M31) * The Seven Days of the Night of Blood * Operation Nordwind * Battle of the Lesion Fortress * Wehttam Insurrection * 7th Black Crusade "Ghost War" (811.M37) * Operation Zerberus * Operation Kaiserschlacht * The Winter War * 12th Black Crusade "The Gothic War" (139.M41-160.M41) * The Macharian Crusade (392.M41-399.M41) * The First War for Armageddon (444.M41-445.M41) * The Spinward Front (814.M41-Current) * The Second War for Armageddon (941.M41-942.M41) * 13th Black Crusade (995.999.M41-Current) Regimental Combat Doctrine The Sturmschutz are a mechanized fighting force with assault troops, armored fighting vehicles and assault tanks in the storming and breakthrough of enemy defenses in order to achieve victory on the battlefield. With their main expertise being mechanized maneuver and close orders battle these venerable soldiers have become known for their discipline and fearlessness in combat against their enemies. Soldiers on Wehttam are trained and indoctrinated in the tactics and techniques that have been passed through armies for millennia making use of heavy weapons and armor to achieve the breakthroughs against opposition and the sturmschutz have become feared for their preference and passion in this brutal way of warfare. This combat doctrine has been influenced through both their history and the harsh landscape of the Wehttam homeworld which has been marked with massive fortresses, castles, bunkers, tunnels, casemates, emplacements and massive underground facilities and foundries. With their homeworld located in the infamous Gothic Sector the Wehttam volke have been forced to endure attacks and invasions from the eldritch forces of the ruinous powers. These great enemies have caused death and destruction upon the revered homeworld of the sturmschutz including the death of their founder and Kyzer Saint Michael the Archangel thus the soldiers within stumschutz have developed a deep seated hatred of the Chaos forces and traitors to the Imperium and will eliminate anything and anyone suspected of being connected to the ruinous powers. The most notable incident was around time of the Reign of Blood in the 36th Millennium an event that became known on Wehttam as the Insurrection. Though this doctrine of ruthless extermination in the face of Chaos taint has led being sturmschutz regiments being involved in several precarious situations on a number of occasions with the most well known being an incident with the Sons of Guilliman in the 37th Millennium. Regimental Organization Wehttam regiments are structured based upon a tactical manuscript written by famed Wehttam commander Generalfeldmarschall von Scharnhorst in 209.M31 which dictates all aspects of Sturmschutz composition when he embarked upon the reorganization of the Wehttam military hierarchy. The usage of this ancient manuscript as the main source for tactical doctrine and tactics over the Tactica Imperium stands a mark of distinction within Wehttam regiments in comparison to the rest of the Imperial Guard in this regard. There are three classes of non regimental personal able to serve within the ranks of the Sturmschutz these are the members of the Commissariat, Astra Telepathica (Imperial Psykers) and Priests of the Adeptus Ministorum A typical Wehttam regiment will consist of 22,000 to 28,000 soldiers supported with mechanized vehicles, mobile assault gun companies and specialist infanterie components. Sturmschutz regiments are organized into three battalions with ten to twelve companies in each battalion. Kompanien in a standard battalion will be Headquarters or command, reconnaissance, pioneer, heavy weapons, signals, anti-tank, Light artillerie, sturmgeschutz and assault infanterie. Standard Regimental Structure * Regiment: 22,000-28,000 soldiers (3 Battalions) * Battalion: (10-12 Kompanien) * Kompanie: 100-120 soldiers (10-12 Squads) * Platoon: * Squad: 10 soldiers Regimental Rank Hierarchy The Wehttam Sturmschutz maintains an command organization and rank structure inherited from the Försvarsmacht and previous armies that existed in the millennia prior to Wehttam being united as an empire under one banner. ''Generalfeldmarschall'' (Field Marshal)- Generalfeldmarshall is the highest military rank that can be obtained within the Wehttam Forvarsmacht. In the sturmschutz which is its own fighting force there is one Feldmarshall whom is appointed by the Kyzer as the supreme military commander of the sturmschutz imperial guard regiments a prestigious position and one that requires great leadership. ''Generaloberst'' (Colonel General)- Generaloberst is the most senior of the standard general officers within the Wehttam Forvarsmacht. In the sturmschutz a senior Generaloberst is usually the commander of an Armeegruppe which is composed of several armies or large battlegroups of sturmschutz or other imperial guard regiments. Generaloberst though are normally field army commanders leading formations which consist of several corps of regiments within the imperial guard. ''Generalleutnant (Lieutenant General)- Generalleutnant is a senior general officer within the Wehttam Forvarsmacht and the standard position for field army chiefs of staff and corp commanders within a field army leading several battlegroups of regiments on the frontlines. ''Generalmajor ''(Major General)- Generalmajor are leading commanders on the battlefield in charge of battlegroups of regiments directing their combat prowess with skill and on occasions facing direct combat. ''Brigadegeneral ''(Brigadier General)- Brigadegeneral are junior ranking general officers whom either serve a members of the General Staff or fight on the front acting as assistant battlegroup commanders though sometimes the rigors of the battlefield see that they come to lead these formations of soldiers. '''''Oberst (Colonel)- Oberst is the most senior of the field officers in the Wehttam Forvarsmacht leading serving as either a staff officer or regimental commander. In the sturmschutz a supreme commander of the regiment directing the operations of the regiments soldiers in concert with other regiments on the front. ''Oberstleutnant ''(Lieutenant Colonel)- an Oberstleutnant is a senior staff officer subordinate to the regimental commander to serve as his second in command and should the need arise lead the regiment into battle. ''Major ''(Major)- Major is the lowest of the senior field officers being assigned as a battalion commander within regiments or a staff officer to senior commanders in the headquarters ''Hauptmann ''(Captain)- Hauptmann is an intermediate field officer whose duties are to his Kompanie in operations. Hauptmann are the lowest rank an officer serves in a staff position to senior commanders. ''Oberleutnant ''(First Lieutenant)- Oberleutnant is a junior officer in the Forvarsmacht. He serves the Kompanie as the second in command with an Oberleutnant being the most senior platoon commander in the Kompanie. ''Leutnant ''(Second Lieutenant)- Leutnant is the lowest junior field officer in the Forsvarsmacht. a Leutnant is a platoon commander in his Kompanie acting as an element for the Kompanie commander and is in turn assisted by the Feldwebel in his command. ''Festungsoberwerkmeister '' ''Festungswerkmeister '' ''Stabsfeldwebel ''(Master Sergeant)- ''Hauptfeldwebel ''(First Sergeant)- ''Oberfeldwebel ''(Technical Sergeant)- ''Oberfahnrich ''(Officer Candidate)- ''Feldwebel ''(Staff Sergeant)- ''Unterfeldwebel ''(Sergeant)- ''Fahnrich ''(Officer Candidate)- ''Unteroffizier ''(Corporal)- ''Fahnenjunker ''(Officer Candidate)- ''Stabsgefreiter '' ''Obergefreiter '' ''Gefreiter ''(Lance Corporal)- ''Oberschutze ''(Senior Guardsman)- ''Schutze ''(Guardsman)- Regimental Traditions The regimental standard known amongst Wehttam regiments as the Truppenfahne are the most revered symbol of the Sturmschutz with some standards having seen continuous service from the time of the Great Crusade. The standards are the marks of distinguished service of the Wehttam Regiments of which their affiliated with hundreds of battles decorating these hallowed symbols of war. Wehttam soldiers in combat are known to make a piercing yell that has become feared as much for its sound as it's unexpected nature being echoed in intense battle and assaults against enemy positions. Theorized to have descended from the howls of the fearsome Werekin it was first uttered in sorrow to the death of Saint Michael the Archangel as an eithieral will of rage and resolve. In the millennia since this war cry has become known as the "Demon’s Howl" among Imperials and the "Winters Night" with the enemies of Imperium it's distinctive nature has earned a reputation of dread across the battlefields of 41st Millennium to all whom are unfortunate enough to hear it its cry. The Regiments of the Sturmschutz are known to face the threat of execution by the Commissariat in order to recover the bodies of their fallen comrades in order to be interred on their home world. The patron saint of the Wehttam Stumrschutz is Saint Michael the Archangel a Kyzer of Wehttam and warrior priest he was the founder and first commander of the Wehttam Sturmschutz leading his regiments in the Great Crusade and defending the Imperium from the heresy of Warmaster Horus. He would later be felled in the years afterward during the campaign to liberate the worlds occupied by the ruinous powers. legend has it that when Wehttam will be faced with the event known as the Eternal Night that Saint Michael and the fallen soldiers of the sturmschutz would be resurrected to fight in a final battle in defense of their fatherland. The great battle the 13th Black Crusade and the enemies of the Imperium increasing on multiple fronts it seems that the end times are near for Wehttam and the time for the legend to come to pass. Appearance & Insignia Soldiers in the sturmschutz are well equipped being issued with high standard wargear from the foundries and factories of their homeworld. The soldiers are issued with tough and durable field uniforms with unique camouflage patterns which are meant to be utilized on multiple environments as both an economic and practical measure. Due to their unique nature as mechanized assault troops the sturmschutz are issued with carapace armor as standard though the Wehttam pattern is unique compared to other designs. The iconography and insignia of the Wehttam Sturmschutz has been passed down through millennia and through armies long since passed into the ages. The symbols of these elite regiments is held in a high position of honor within the soldiers of the regiment. Equipment The Wehttam regiments that serve in the Imperial Guard are issued with a multitude of wargear in which these soldiers utilize in their fight against the enemies of the Imperium. The sturmchutz are a well equipped fighting force being issued high standard gear from the foundries of the their homeworld and forge worlds located in the Valhræfn system. Standard Issue Equipment * Gewehr G37 Pattern Lasgun- The standard pattern lasgun of the Wehttam Sturmschutz. The Gewehr 37 is a purpose built assault weapon with some notable features being its select fire, telescopic sight and bayonet lug. The 37 has become known for its high standard of accuracy and reliability in field operations. * Maschinekarbin MKb 17 Pattern Lasgun- a variant of the standard pattern G37 Lasgun the MKb 17 is designed for high power shots at longer ranges and is issued to a squad designated marksman to provide for sniper capabilities. * 8 Charge Packs * Boltpistol- The Boltpistol is the preferred sidearm of Sturmschutz which prized in part to its firepower and rugged design comapred to most designs in imperial service. * 2 Boltpistol Clips * S37 Bayonet- The S37 is the standard fighting knife of the sturmschutz regiments. Its fourteen inches in length and notable for its sawback design which allows for multiple uses on the battlefield * Wehttam Nahkampfmesser- The Wehttam pattern fighting knife as a double bladed trench knife nine inches in length with reversed serrations in which cause massive damage when thrusted into an opponent. * 2 Fragmentation Grenades * 2 Krak Grenades * 2 Smoke Grenades * Wehttam Pattern Stahlhelm * Wehttam Sturmschutz Field Uniform * Wehttam Pattern Carapace Armor- Wehttam soldiers are issued with carapace armor as the standard for protection due to the heavier armor in its design with the foundries on Wehttam manufacturing armor made with unique minerals local to the fortress world. * Vox-castor- These are small and rugged, portable radio transceviers which are used for communications between unit commanders and their subordinates. In Wehttam regiments all the soldiers in the regiment are issued with a Vox-castor in order to improve unit cohesion and the tactical abilities of the unit commander. * Gas Mask- Wehttam soldiers make use of the Mk 21 pattern which has a rebreather apparatus and eye lens filter in order to make use of the volke unique eye coloration as an imitation weapon. soldiers will add skull and wolf maw motifs onto their gas masks to increase fear in their enemies * Inclement Weather Gear * Rucksack * Entrenching Spade * Mess Gear & Canteen * Rations * Sleeping Gear * Rechargeable Lamp-Pack * Grooming Kit * Dog Tags * Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer Wehttam Sturmschutz regiments are issued with additional heavy weapons and equipment in order to give them added firepower and strength on the battlefield. Sturmschutz regiments have a preference for autocannons, heavy bolters and flamers in their heavy weapons companies with other heavy weapons having been issued are mortars, meltaguns and lascannons. Additional Equipment * Grenade Launcher * Panzerfaust Missile Launcher * MG34 Heavy Stubber * Heavy Bolters * MG08 Autocannon * Lascannon * Meltaguns * Wex Flammenwerfer * Mortars Armored Fighting Vehicles * Marder IFV- Amored Infantry Fighting Vehicle * Puma Schützenpanzer- The Wehttam pattern of the Chimera APC. This vehicle is equipped with twin-linked Autocannons as its main armament and with a hull mounted heavy bolter as a second armament. The turret is equipped with smoke dispensers mounted on the side and a hunter killer missile launcher in order to give the vehicle added firepower against armored enemies. The Puma is protected with a composite hardened steel armor that can protect it from most threats it would face on the battlefield and with crews known to add side skirt armor plates to increase the armor effectiveness. * Gepard Flakpanzer- Anti-Aircraft Defense Vehicle * Fennek- Light Reconnaissance Vehicle * KMW Eisbär- High Protection Transport Vehicle * GTK Badger- Wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier * TPz Fuchs- CBRN Defense Vehicle * Wiesel AWC- Armored Weapons Carrier * MOWAG Warrior- light Assault Vehicle Notable Sturmschutz Regiments Infanterie Regiments *44th Stumschutz Regiment- *2nd Stumschutz Regiment- *79th Stumschutz Regiment- *28th Sturmchutz Regiment- *11th Stumchutz Regiment- *128th Sturmschutz Regiment "Wolfsschützer"- The 128th is the most prestigious and elite regiment in the Sturmschtuz and has since the Great Crusade seen battles on countless worlds with the regimental motto being "Sieg oder Tod" which means "Victory or Death". *202nd Sturmschutz Regiment “Schattenkrieger”- the soldiers of this regiment earned their reputation through partisan operations and the assault of enemy forces in even the blackest of battlefield conditions. *392nd Sturmschutz Regiment “Nachthexen”- an unusual all female imperial guard regiment that have earned a reputation for their swift night assaults. *212th Sturmschutz Regiment “Kriegswölfe”- an imperial guard regiment recruited entirely from the native werewolf clans of Wehttam whom have become feared for their bloodlust in battle. *122nd Sturmschutz Regiment “Alte Garde”- named for the fact that this regiment can trace its origins to the members of the Wehttam soldiers who served in the Imperial Army during the great Crusade and later fought in defense of the Emperor in the Horus Heresy. *127th Sturmschutz Regiment “Eisenkreuzfahrer”- *252nd Sturmschutz Regiment “Himmelfahrtskommando”- *212th Sturmschutz Regiment "Todesuhr"- *291st Sturmschutz Regiment- *272nd Sturmschutz Regiment- *134th Sturmschutz Regiment- *101st Sturmschutz Regiment "Dämonen"- *221st Sturmschutz Regiment “Höllenhunde”- 'Armored Regiments ' *2nd Panzer Regiment- *5th Panzer Regiment- *7th Panzer Regiment- *21st Panzer Regiment- *10th Panzer Regiment- *12th Panzer Regiment- Notable Personnel Saint Michael the Archangel- The Kyzer of Wehttam in whose leadership would see the Wehttam people incorporated into the Imperium at the onset of the great crusade. He would be founder and first commander of the Wehttam Sturmschutz organizing the sons and daughters of Wehttam into a feared expeditionary force dedicated to defending the Imperium against its enemies. His greatest triumph would be the aiding in the defense of the Holy Terra against the traitorous warmaster Horus and his forces his battlegroup of twenty eight sturmschutz regiments would see in the bloodiest of the fighting in the battle. In the prevailing years afterward in which the Imperial forces hunted the remaining chaos forces in the great counteroffensive Saint Michael would be felled in the battle against the ruinous powers. He was buried with great honor and sorrow in a massive crypt on Wehttam surrounded by the graves of his fallen soldiers he led in the Great Crusade. Generalfeldmarschall von Scharnhorst- Feldmarschall von Scharnhorst was appointed to supreme military commander of the Sturmschutz in 209.M31 in the wake of the unexpected death of his predecessor. Upon his appointment he set to reorganize the sturmschutz and the Försvarsmacht as a whole into a more effective and flexible fighting force. The tactical manuscript he would publish would become the foundation for the sturmschutz in the millennia to come and is considered to this day the blueprint for the organization and structure of the stumrschutz regiments. Relations 'Adeptus Astartes ' Space Wolves- The soldiers of Wehttam have been allied with the sons of Leman Russ since the sturmschutz first served in the Space Wolves Marine battlegroup in the Great Crusade. The dedication and fortitude of the sturmschutz earned the respect of their space marine comrades and the similar cultures of the two homeworlds forged a bond of friendship that lasts to this day. Saint Michael the Archangel was a steadfast supporter of the Primarch and sided with him in his argument against Robert Guilliman over the creation of the first space marine chapters in the first founding. The sturmschutz maintains regiments on Fenris to aid in the defense of the Space Wolves homeworld and in turn the citizens of Wehttam volunteer themselves for recruitment to the Space Wolves and their successor chapters. Ultramarines Sons of Guilliman 'Inquisition ' Ordo Malleus 'Imperial Guard ' Quotes Notes * The Sturmschtuz are inspired from the German Imperial Army and Bundeswehr * The name Sturmschutz translates as "Assault Guards" with the regiment taking their name from the Imperial German Sturmtruppen or Stormtroopers of WWI. __FORCETOC__ Category:The Hessian Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Mechanised Infantry Regiments